1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen control device, a display screen control method, and a computer readable medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique of acquiring a display screen from a web server and displaying.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, image processing devices called as digital complex devices or MFPs (multi function peripherals) include a browser to browse web pages. The browser acquires a display screen to display on an operational panel from a web server connected through a network and displays. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP2010-39663 A. According to the above-described configuration of display, for example, information such as at least one set item allowed to be set in the image processing device and a set value corresponding to each of the set item is contained in the display screen acquired from the web server as an image.
For the above-described configuration of display, when, for example, a heavy load is placed on the web server or a network, some or all of the images contained in the display screen are sometimes not displayed on the operational panel. In the state of the display, the user is not allowed to see what the image not being displayed on the operational panel is about, and the user is not capable of checking the set value. If execution of a job such as copy is started with the display, the output may not be produced in a manner that the user satisfies.
It is assumed some images contained in the display screen are not displayed on the operational panel. In such a case, the user may again acquire the display screen from the web server by making operation to an update button to again display with a function of the browser. When a heavy load is placed on the web server or the network, however, all images contained in the display screen may not always be acquired normally even if the display screen is again acquired from the web server. So, the update button may be required to be operated several times until all images to be displayed normally. Extremely long time is taken until the set value corresponding to each of set items to be checked, and the operation is troublesome.